Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The gang meets a very sick kid who refuses any treatment and hates healthy people. They don't know his desires, and as we all know, in ZEXAL, desires draw certain cards to certain people.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And I am back once more, people! Here is Numbershot 37!**

**Kotori: I'm getting a bad feeling already.**

**Vile: Jeez, and I haven't even started the fic! Have I tormented you THAT much?**

**Kotori: *shoots me a "Did you seriously just ask that?" look***

**Vile: All right, all right! Jeez. I think I'm gonna stop adding a disclaimer to my stories, because you all know I don't own the characters and cards of ZEXAL. At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 1

"Ding, dong, ding, dong…" The bell for the school break rung, and the students left their classes to enjoy their break, eating their lunches along the way. Speaking of which, this is where we find our favorite group of Duelists today: Chowing down in an open break area.

"Itadakimasu!" Yuma chirped, eagerly digging into the lunch he had with him, seemingly forgetting the fact that other people around him (or he just didn't care). This had some of the others, namely Tetsuo, Shark, and Tokunosuke snickering at him.

"Are we sure Yuma-kun isn't a vacuum cleaner, Ura?" Tokunosuke joked, making Hikaya giggle.

"Nah, he's just a little piggy." Tetsuo followed up, making the three snickering boys laugh like heck.

Yuma shot them a look, but kept eating. "Don't knock it, guys!" He said with his mouth full. He gulped his food. "When you're eating something good, you can't help but get it in your mouth quickly!"

"Yeah, but eating too fast can make you sick, Yuma." Kotori told him.

"Ah, you worry too much." Yuma said with his trademark grin. "I've always been a fast eater, and look how well I've turned out!"

"That's questionable…" Takashi nearly whispered.

"I heard that!" Yuma shouted. This made the others laugh.

Then, Cathy heard someone sit in a space next to her. She looked and saw a boy, same age as them, shorter than most of them but taller than Tokunosuke and Hikaya, with light green hair and yellow eyes, getting out a piece of his lunch. He was wearing the standard uniform, but what Cathy really noticed was his skin: It was very pale, almost as if he should've been dead. His nose, however, looked bright red. His eyes also appeared red, as if he hardly got any sleep. The boy apparently noticed her looking at him and gave her an annoyed look. "Can I help you?" He said rudely. His voice sounded stuffed.

Cathy recoiled, but narrowed her eyes. "Jeez, no need to be rude."

"Hmph. You didn't have to stare. What, you've never seen a sick kid before?" His sentence was followed by a sneeze, some snot coming out of his nose (which he sniffed up).

Cathy and Takashi (who also sat near the kid) backed up. "Uh… bless you." Takashi said.

"Stow it, loser." The kid said, closing his lunch box and getting up. "I don't want your sympathy, nor do I need it." As he walked away, they could hear him mumbling. "Stupid healthy jerkwads. Coming down on sick kids like me with all the 'bless you's and 'excuse you's and junk like that." Three coughs were heard from him.

"Jeez, show a guy a little sympathy and he insults you." Shark mused. "What's his deal?"

They kept their eyes on the odd kid, who sat down alone and resumed eating his lunch. He kept a scowl on his face, sniffling every so often. "Haiga!" A voice called. The sick boy's ears perked up, and his head rose: Apparently that was his name. Then, they saw an adult woman running toward the boy. She was dressed like a nurse. "Haiga, what are you doing out here?"

"Eating." Haiga told her, resuming his lunch. "What's it to you?"

"Haiga, you are supposed to be in the infirmary. Did you forget that you were sick?" The woman asked.

Haiga quickly closed his lunch box again. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. I am NOT staying in that bloody infirmary. I do not need your sympathy or your care. I am perfectly fine." He shot her a glare. "In case you haven't paid attention to my medical records, my illness is not contagious, so I can be around people. And my everyday movement has not been affected, so I reiterate: I… am… FINE."

The woman sighed. "Your parents warned me about your stubbornness. Haiga, research was done. Your illness IS contagious. Several students from your past school ended up sick after hanging around you. You have to stay away from people."

Haiga shrugged his shoulders. "What do I care?" He looked around at the other kids. "All of them… acting all high and mighty because they aren't sick like me. It makes me sicker than I already am. Now that someone decided to tell me that my illness is contagious, I should go make them all sick just to take them down a peg or two." The nurse gasped. "But I'm better than that. Sickening them out of spite is pathetic. I'll wait for them to get sick by natural causes, then I'll see just how tough they are." Haiga got up off the bench. "Go back to your infernal post. Class is going to start soon, so I've got somewhere to get to." He began to walk to his next class, but he was grabbed from behind by the nurse, which angered him. "What the devil are you doing?"

"I'm not playing around, Haiga. I'm taking you back to the infirmary." She said, her mask pulled up over her mouth and nose.

Haiga gained a tic mark. "Blasted nurse, let go of me!" He growled, tilting his hand and biting her arm.

"Ouch!" The nurse yelled, letting go of him as she recoiled.

Haiga jumped away from her, spitting at the ground. "I hope that bite makes you as sick as I am, you bloody harpy!" He growled, sneezing. "From now one, keep your hands off me! If I want your support, I'll ask for it!" With that, Haiga rushed away toward the school building.

The nurse saw that his bite didn't go through her skin, so she wouldn't catch his illness from it. She sighed as she watched Haiga run to the building. "What am I going to do with him…?"

"What was that about, Miss?" The nurse heard a voice say. She turned and saw Kotori in front of her, the others with her.

The nurse sighed again. "Haiga has been diagnosed with a contagious illness. He's been sick since he was 8, but he won't listen to anything doctors are telling him to do. He won't stay in an infirmary, he won't eat any good foods, and he won't take any medicine. His parents warned us that he was an independent and rebellious boy, but we didn't know he'd be this bad."

"You'd think he'd be a little more willing to listen to orders or advice that would help him feel better!" Shark said.

"He used to stay in bed as he should've, but over time, I guess he couldn't take being stuck in one place while life went by. After a year, he just stopped doing his treatments and demanded he be treated normally. Even though he went back to school, no one would go near him because he was sick. As a result, he started hating those that weren't sick, especially those who work in nursing or medical areas. I even saw him laughing when he was watching a hospital burn. I think he's mentally sick as well as physically."

Yuma stepped forward. "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll keep an eye on him. If something bad goes down, we'll make sure he gets to the infirmary."

The nurse smiled. "Arigatou. Can I get your names?"

"I'm Yuma." The boy said, also giving the names of his friends.

*Meanwhile*

Haiga had a scowl on his face as he walked through the building. _'Accursed nurse… Four years, yet she STILL doesn't realize I don't need or want her help. Oh, how I wish I could make her sick… I wish I could make everyone sick… Then they'd see that I am truly stronger than them.'_ A sneeze finished his thought. He had no idea that a figure in the shadows had heard every word…

* * *

**Vile: So we've got a stubborn sick kid and a shadowy figure. It's a bad result no matter which way you do the math.**

**Yuma: *flipping through the script of the fic* *eyes rest on a certain area* *eyes widen* The heck? You're having me end up-**

**Vile: *slaps hand over Yuma's mouth* Dude! No spoilers! Haven't you learned that?**

**Shark and Tetsuo: *facepalm while shaking heads***

**Vile: *sighs* Close call, huh, viewers? If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: I'm here once more with the second Chapter of Numbershot 37!**

**Yuma: *presses against wall* What's up with this stupid new widescreen deal on FanFiction?**

**Vile: Yeah, I'm weirded out, too. The story domains are all ordered by story amount as a default now instead of alphabetically!**

**Tetsuo: It's like the site went topsy-turvy!**

**Vile: Eh, I'll have to get used to it. At any rate, standard disclaimer here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 2

The bell to signify break period being over sounded, so all the students began to file back to their classes. Yuma and his friends made it back to Professor Ukyo's room, but as they did, they noticed something they didn't before: Haiga was in their class. He noticed them and shot them a dirty look before moving his hands under his chin to support it. Yuma leered at him before everyone took their seats. Then Ukyo entered the room and began his lesson. However, a few minutes into the lesson…

"Hrah-choo!" A loud sneeze was heard, startling a few of the students.

Ukyo was startled as well. He scanned the room, eyes resting on Haiga. He was aware of Haiga's condition and his stubbornness. "Haiga, please cover your mouth when you sneeze. I don't want you getting anyone sick."

The sick boy looked at the teacher with annoyance. "Just get back to the lesson. We don't have all day." He said lowly. Ukyo sighed, not willing to deal with Haiga, and went back to the lesson.

The lesson continued as usual, but throughout the day, coughs and sneezes from the sick boy were heard. Haiga did, however, decide to cover his mouth when he coughed or sneezed. Ukyo had managed to tune out his spiels, but the sound of him sniffling did get annoying. Then, out of nowhere, Sei slammed her hands on the desk. "Can you please go outside and take care of your sneezing and junk?" She yelled.

Haiga glared at her. "Learn to tune it out like the teacher did, you bloody wuss!"

"At least go get some tissues to blow your nose with, man!" Tetsuo joined in. "That sniffling is REALLY distracting!"

"I didn't ask for your input, buddy, so take your insults and shove 'em up your chubby arse!" Haiga shot back.

"All of you, stop it!" Ukyo spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Haiga, I am aware of your condition, and I know you're most likely cranky, but that does not give you the right to act in any matter you want. This is a classroom, so you must respect your classmates. Please, go to the bathroom and blow your nose. It is not going to take you very long."

Haiga growled before standing up. "Bloody germophobic wusses…" He mumbled. All of a sudden, he tripped over something and fell to the ground, sneezing when he hit the ground. Several students started laughing, but Haiga growled as he got up off the ground. "Who the devil just did that?" He roared.

One boy stood up, a smug smirk on his face. "Whatsa matter, Haiga? Not acting all high and mighty anymore?" He said. "You should know that sick kids aren't supposed to fight! They're too weak!"

A tic mark appeared on Haiga's face. "I'll show you weak, you little-!" He was about to lung at the boy when, all of a sudden, Haiga's eyes went deathly wide. He felt his heartbeat turn heavy, and he shuddered.

"Haiga?" Yuma asked. All of a sudden, Haiga stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were glazed over, and his nose was oozing snot. "Haiga!"

The smug boy dropped his smirk immediately, rushing over and feeling his head. He immediately pulled back his hand, shaking it. "Ow! His head is scalding!"

Yuma and Tetsuo quickly got up, Tetsuo picking up the passed-out boy. "Let's get him to the infirmary, now!" Tetsuo said, Yuma nodding. "Sorry about this, Sensei!" Ukyo waved them to go, and the two of them rushed out the door with Haiga in tow.

"Man, I feel like a total ass right now." The once-smug boy said.

Kotori went to Haiga's seat and gathered his belongings. "I'll talk these to the infirmary, Sensei." She said. Ukyo nodded, and Kotori rushed to join her boyfriend and best friend.

*At the Infirmary*

Haiga's nurse was sitting alone with a sad look on her face when the infirmary door was heard opening. She looked out and gasped when she saw the boy in Tetsuo's arms. "Haiga!" She cried, rushing out. Yuma and Tetsuo noticed her. "What happened?"

"Haiga was in an argument with one of the other students in class, then he suddenly doubled over and was out like a light!" Tetsuo told her.

The nurse took Haiga from him, the boy moaning in her arms. "Haiga has a bed reserved for him. Thank you for bringing him here." Yuma and Tetsuo nodded, and the nurse took Haiga into the room she was in, laying the boy in the bed. Haiga's eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily.

Yuma then heard footsteps coming into the room, turning to see his girlfriend. "I brought Haiga's things for when he wakes up." Kotori said, laying them by the bed. She stood beside Yuma and looked at the sick boy with sympathy. "He's definitely a trooper… but even people like him need rest."

Yuma wrapped his arms around Kotori. "I'm glad that's not you lying sick in that bed, Kotori-chan." He told her. Kotori wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing Haiga here." The nurse told them. "I'll make sure he stays here until the doctor says he can go."

"Not to rain on your parade, but with his type of independent streak, he'll probably be out of that bed before the next hour." Yuma said with a grimace.

The nurse frowned. "I really hope he'll listen this time… I've been his caretaker for years. I don't want him to die."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, ma'am." Kotori said.

"Please, call me Eiko." The nurse said.

"Eiko, then. He may not like getting sympathy, but I'm sure if he gets enough of it, he'll see that getting help will be a good thing." Kotori said. Eiko smiled and nodded.

"We should get back to class. Ukyo-sensei's probably waiting for us." Tetsuo said. Yuma and Kotori nodded, and the three of them turned to walk out.

"You… bloody tripes…" Haiga's voice rasped out. The three of them (as well as Eiko) turned to see Haiga with his eyes open, glaring at them. "How dare you… bring me here? I ought to get… you sick for doing this…"

Yuma glared at him. "Be quiet and stay here, Haiga." He said, dead serious. "Stop acting like you're fine. You're sick, you need help, and this is where you'll get it."

Haiga growled. "I… will never… take such... bloody useless procedures!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Haiga." Another voice said. Someone walked into the room.

"Ukyo-sensei!" Yuma said.

"What are you… doing here…?" Haiga choked.

Ukyo sighed. "Haiga, I talked with the principal about your past record of illness, and we have only one option. If you do not undergo the procedures and remain in the infirmary, you will be expelled from Heartland High."

Haiga's eyes widened. "You miserable…! Even you teachers… look down on me!"

"We're not looking down on you, Haiga. We're looking after you." Ukyo told him. "Think it over, Haiga. I'll let you decide at the end of the school day." He then looked at the other three students. "Let's get back to class." The three students nodded, and all four of them left.

Eiko sighed. "Get out of my sight, harpy…" Haiga told her. "Learn this… I've never… liked you…"

Eiko looked at him sadly, then turned away from him. "I don't care if you don't like me. I'm not going to let you die." She walked out of the room, closing the door.

Haiga slunk down on the bed, too weak to even move. The door opened again, and Eiko walked back in. "What now?"

"Someone brought in an envelope for you." Eiko told him, setting it on the nightstand. "I don't know what it is."

"Probably some blasted get-well card. Get lost!" Haiga watched Eiko with a glare as she left the room again. Rolling his eyes, Haiga grabbed the envelope and opened it. _'If this is a get-well card, it's as good as garbage.'_ Inside was a card, but not a get-well card: a Duel Monsters card. The card, however, was blank. "What the devil is this?" Then, darkness billowed out from the card, causing Haiga to struggle. He sneezed and coughed rapidly as the darkness covered him, and an aura of pink particles hovered over him briefly. The darkness and aura subsided, leaving Haiga panting. A pink "37" glowed on the left side of his neck as his yellow eyes opened, filled with darkness. "Now I'll show them…"

* * *

**Vile: Oh boy, now things are getting heavy.**

**Kaito: *blows nose* Good thing I'm not in this story. I don't want him getting ME sick!**

**Vile: You're already sick, Kaito. I thought Jenaveve kept you home today!**

**Jenaveve: I did, but he decided to walk out. Little sneak. *drags Kaito, who sneezes, back home***

**Vile: *shrugs shoulders* Sickness makes people do weird things. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Howdy, folks! I've got a just-finished Chapter 3 for you all!**

**Shark: Aah-aah-aah-choo! *snot drips from his nose***

**Vile: Oh great, not you, too! Why is everybody getting sick here?**

**Ariel: You're the one writing these conversations, that's why. *rolls eyes as she pulls Shark away***

**Vile: Oy. Hopefully he and Kaito get some medicine. You guys already know the drill with the disclaimer, so let's go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 3

Haiga felt strength return to his body, so he immediately got up off of the bed. "There isn't enough time to deal with them now… I must get out of here. No way in hell I'm staying here. Ah-choo!" Haiga went to the door and turned the knob, but couldn't get it opened. "Kahretsin! ("Damn it!" in Turkish) Locked! Those blasted nurses!" He looked around and noticed a window. There was a lock on it, but Haiga quickly undid it, opening the window. Looking down, however, he noticed how high up he was. "Rgh... Now what do I- eh?" Looking closer, he saw what looked like a mattress on the ground. "I don't know how that got there… but I'll take what I can get!" He weaseled his way outside the window, hanging on to the ledge. "Ngh… Geronimo!" He let go of the sill, plopping down on the coincidental mattress below. "Thank you to whoever did that… Now I play the waiting game."

*The Next Day* *25 minutes before school starts*

A group of students made their way to the school building. "Eh heh heh heh heh heh… Morning, friends." They heard someone say. They turned and saw a boy coming toward them. He had a hood on, so they couldn't see his face.

One of the boys, the one who was smug to Haiga yesterday, spoke up. "Oh, uh, hey. Do we know you?"

"Know me? Hmm… I can't remember meeting you. Nice to meet new people, however." The hooded boy said. "I was wondering… since we've got some time before class, why not have a quick Duel?"

The boy looked confused. "I… guess so. I'm not that good a Duelist, though."

"Oh, don't be so down. We're Dueling for fun, not stakes!"

*After the Duel*

"Now… feel the power of my poison!" The hooded boy declared, a wave of pink particles blowing toward his opponent, knocking him back. The particles also washed over the spectators.

**? LP:3000**

**Boy LP:0 – LOSER**

All of a sudden, the boy's face went pale, his nose going red. He began sneezing and coughing rapidly, then he passed out. "What did you do to him?" Another of the kids said. Then, he succumbed to the same symptoms. Eventually, all the rest of them were on the ground. Though they didn't pass out, they were breathing heavily.

The hooded boy was already leaving the scene, a pink glow coming from inside his hood. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…"

*Twelve Minutes Later*

Yuma finally managed to make it to the school, being greeted by most of the gang. Oddly, three of Hikaya and Sachi weren't there. "Whew! Made it!" Yuma said. He noticed the two missing members. "Where are Sachi and Hikaya?"

"We don't know. We didn't see them today." Takashi said. "Maybe they're late."

"Or maybe they're inside already, and we missed them." Ariel suggested. "Let's go see if we can find them." Everyone agreed, and the group went into the building to look around.

Then things got ugly.

"Move, move, move!" A few voices said. Everyone looked and saw a group of frantic kids running through the halls. Each of them was holding someone in their arms, but the center one was startling.

"Hikaya-chan, Ura!" He cried, his eyes wide. He ran up to the kids, eyes deadlocked on his unconscious girlfriend

"What happened?" Takashi asked when the others rushed up.

"We don't know! We just found them on the ground, out cold!" The kid holding Hikaya said. "This is the third group of out-cold kids discovered today!"

"THIRD group?" Yuma gasped.

"Stop talking! We gotta get them to the infirmary!" Another kid said. The first kid nodded, and they ran off with their ill passengers.

"We should go there, too!" Yuma said. "Sachi could've been affected as well!" Everyone agreed, and the group ran off.

*At the Infirmary*

Everyone rushed in, seeing various kids being placed in beds, Hikaya being one of them. Some of them were coughing or sneezing. Tokunosuke ran to her side worriedly. "Hikaya-chan…" He placed his hand on her head, but he felt a burning and quickly pulled back. "Ow!"

"They've all been brought here with a fever." A voice said, and Eiko walked in. "Only one of them is still awake." She pointed at another bed, where Sachi was laying.

Yuma felt dread, realizing he was right. But then, a creeping suspicion came over him. "Eiko?" The nurse looked at him. "One of the brought-in students wouldn't happen to be Haiga, would it?"

"No. Nobody's seen Haiga anywhere today." Eiko told him. "You… You don't think he had something to do with this, did he?"

"He hates people that aren't sick, and didn't he say he wished he could get people sick?" Yuma asked.

"There's a bigger piece of this puzzle." A voice said. Someone new walked in: Someone familiar.

"Y-Yamoto!" Yuma cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The school hired me on as a patrolman. I help keep order. I'm like a hall monitor, only I get paid." The dark Hunter said with a smile. "But the staff and I have noticed something odd. Take a look." Yamoto formed his D-Gazer from darkness and pulled up a visual. "These are the temperatures taken from the sick kids, all in Fahrenheit degrees. Do you notice anything… similar about them?"

The group looked, and did see a common link. "They all end with '.37'." Cathy said.

"Yes. I'm not sure what could be causing it." Yamoto mused. He looked at other kids, who were taking temperatures of the new kids. "What do you have for their temperatures?"

"103.37." "105.37." "102.37." Their voices said at once.

"What's with these '.37's?" Shark wondered.

Then, small groans were heard from Sachi. Yamoto walked over to her. "What is it, Sachi? Do you know something?" She nodded. "Do you know who did it?" Sachi shook her head, making a motion with her hands as if to put up a hood. "A hood, huh? Darn. No suspects." Sachi got his attention, then made motions with her hands resembling drawing a card. "A Duel? It happened through a Duel?" The girl held up three fingers, then seven fingers. "3… 7… 37… 37?" Sachi nodded again.

"Just like the temperatures." Tetsuo realized.

"But what does 37 have to do with this?" Sei wondered.

Yuma and Kotori's eyes widened and they stepped forward. "Sachi, did you see anything on the person when this happened?" Kotori asked. Sachi nodded, pointing to her neck. "The neck… what was it?" She held up three and seven fingers again. Kotori looked at Yuma. "You think it might be…?"

Yuma nodded. "It has to be."

"What is it?" Yamoto asked.

Yuma and Kotori turned to him. "Numbers." They both said.

This surprised everyone. "A Number's been making everyone sick?" Shark asked.

"Sachi said that the sickness happened during a Duel, and she indicated a 37 on the hooded boy's neck." Kotori said. "So this hooded boy is our culprit, and must be holding a Number."

"That would explain the constant '.37's on all of their temperatures." Yamoto said. "Numbers are capable of granting special powers to their owners. Dark Matter Dragon gave me my dark powers."

Yuma flashed back to another moment. "Godspeed Mirage gave Spade super speed."

Kotori also flashed back. "And Zap Pitcher gave Zina control over lightning."

"Well, this just makes the situation even worse." Tetsuo said. "If the guy's still out there, he could be making more people sick by the minute! We need to get out there and find the guy quickly!"

"Tetsuo's right. We need to be careful." Yamoto said. "Everyone, keep your eyes peeled. I'll stay here and help the staff monitor their conditions."

"I'm not leaving, Ura." Tokunosuke spoke up. "Not until Hikaya-chan is all right."

Yuma nodded. "We'll tell Ukyo-sensei. Let's go, everyone." The group nodded and left, leaving Yamoto and Tokunosuke behind.

Meanwhile, a hooded figure watched them leave. Pulling down the hood, a pink glow came from his neck. "Now… your turn…"

* * *

**Tokunosuke: Oh, come on! You had to torture me, too, Ura?**

**Vile: Don't give me that, dude! It's not like the condition is fatal!**

**Tokunosuke: *shoots me a skeptical glare***

**Vile: Things always get better in my stories, and it will here as well. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Hey guys, Vile here with Chapter 4 of Numbershot 37. The others aren't with me this time, but that's aside the point. I'm sure all of you realize that the FanFiction admins are planning an overhaul of the site, getting rid of stories that have content they deem "unacceptable". For a site that advertises "Unleash your Imagination", nothing should be unacceptable since nothing in the imagination is unacceptable. To anyone who reads this chapter, go to my profile, follow the link on the top of it (I put the notice in bold print so you can't miss it), and sign the petition to stop the overhaul of the site. If we rally together, we can keep this site a haven for all of our ideas.**

**All right, that's my pep rally for the day. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 4

The school's principal had called an end to classes for the day until the incident had passed over. Everyone was told to be on the look-out for the hooded figure, and to report him in if anyone saw him. Yuma and his friends were discussing their plan of action, Astral having materialized from the Key. "All right, so that's the plan. Me, Tetsuo, and Astral will check the outside grounds, Shark, Ariel, and Sei will check the first floor, and Kotori, Takashi, and Cat-chan will check the second floor." Everyone agreed.

"Be careful, Yuma." Kotori told him. Yuma nodded, and the three groups separated.

*Two Hours Later* *With Shark's group*

Shark looked around inside one of the classrooms, checking if anyone was hiding in there. "I got zilcho in here!" He called. "Any luck with you?"

"I got nothing." Ariel called back.

"Hey guys, I think I found something that's gonna make things harder." Sei told them. Shark and Ariel left the rooms they were in to see Sei holding a black hooded sweatshirt.

"Is this the culprit's hoodie?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know, but a few witnesses said the hood was black, so this may very well be it." Sei replied.

Shark grimaced. "Great. We gotta report this in to the others." He and Ariel fished out their D-Gazers and began dialing.

*With Kotori's group*

Kotori's D-Gazer rang, and she picked up. _"Kotori, there's a wrench in the plan."_ Ariel said on the other end. _"We found a hooded sweatshirt in a garbage can. This means our culprit might have ditched the only clue we had to him. Shark-kun's already telling Yuma and Tetsuo. Please, be careful."_

"All right. Arigatou, Ariel-chan." Kotori said, the transmission cutting out.

"Nya… Now what do we do?" Cathy sighed.

"Inchou! Kotori-chan! Cat-chan!" A frantic voice called. They turned and saw Taichi running at them, panting when he made it to them.

"What's wrong, Taichi-kun?" Takashi asked.

Once he got his breath back, Taichi spoke. "I heard Ariel-chan talk about the black hoodie! There's only one person in the whole school who has one!"

"Nani?" Kotori cried.

*With Yuma's group* *Five Minutes before Taichi finds the group*

"Not the news I wanted to hear." Yuma said, hanging up after Shark informed him that the culprit possibly ditched his hoodie.

"No joke. What does that leave us with? Nothing!" Tetsuo griped as the two of them walked around the grounds. However, next thing they knew, Tetsuo had bumped into someone. "Oh!"

"Watch where you're going, you lard tub." The grumpy voice was familiar, as it could only belong to Haiga.

"Haiga? What are you still doing here?" Yuma asked. "Haven't you heard about what's going on?"

"Of course I have, idiot. I'm already sick, so why should I be worried?" Haiga grumbled. "Whatever's making everyone here sick wouldn't do a thing to me."

**_'Yuma, perhaps he could help us in our search.'_** Astral said to him mentally. **_'If he won't be affected by the Number's power, he could scout out the culprit.'_**

_'It's worth a shot, I guess.'_ Yuma thought back. "Hey, Haiga. Since the culprit can't get you sick, maybe you could help us find him!"

Haiga raised an eyebrow. "And just why would I help you?" He asked, pointing at Yuma on the last word.

"Because people would respect you for finding him, since you apparently get no respect from people." Tetsuo said, being sarcastic on "apparently".

Haiga scoffed. "Don't get smart with me, pal. Fine, I'll help you on one condition." He pointed at Tetsuo. "Duel me. You win, I help you. I win, you bug off."

"Okay…" Tetsuo breathed. "Are you sure you're all right enough to Duel? You being sick and all?"

"Who on Earth do you think you're asking?" The sick boy growled. "I'm perfectly capable of Dueling in my state! Now do you want my help or not?"

"Heh, fine." Tetsuo said, readying his gear.

*With Kotori's group* *Current Time*

Everyone gasped at what Taichi said. "Wait! HAIGA'S the only one with a black hoodie?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah! No one else ever wore one through the year!" Taichi replied.

"But if Haiga's the only one with a black hoodie, and the culprit wore a hood…" Takashi began before gasping. "Then to summarize, Haiga's the one who's been making everyone sick!"

**"Kotori!"** A voice yelled frantically that only Kotori could hear. The greenette turned and saw a panicked Astral. **"Kotori, this is bad! The Number! It… It got Yuma and Tetsuo!"**

Kotori gasped. "No, not Yuma!" She said suddenly, making the others look at her. "We've gotta hurry! Come on!" She ran down the halls, the other three students right behind her. _'Astral, where are they?'_

**_'The central field outside! Hurry!'_** Astral told her mentally. Kotori led the group out the doors to the central field and gasped. Tetsuo was out cold on the ground, and Yuma was struggling to stay on his hands and knees, coughing and sneezing. Standing in front of him was Haiga, who stood with a sick smirk on his face, a cloud of pink particles floating around him.

"Yuma! Tetsuo-kun!" Kotori cried, fearful.

"Ahhhh, hah hah hah hah hah hah." Haiga laughed at the struggling Yuma, who finally collapsed. "Who's the sick one now? Now do you see how strong I am?"

"Haiga!" Kotori yelled angrily, making the sick boy look at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't this chump's friends." Haiga said. "Care to join these two on the recovery beds?" As he said this, a pink "37" glowed on his neck.

"The Number! It is him!" Sei cried.

"Why are you doing this, Haiga?" Takashi asked.

"Because I finally can, that's why." The ill boy replied. "I've been sick of you healthy scum walking around like you own the world, so with my new power, I'll strike you all with my condition and make you see who is truly strong!"

Shark and Ariel had caught up with them, and had heard what he said. "You little bastard!" Shark growled.

"Call me what you want. Sticks and stones. Now then… line up for your trip to the sick bay!"

Kotori walked over to Yuma, taking the Emperor's Key from his neck and holding it tightly. "…I won't let that happen. I'll defeat you, and make you pay for what you did to Yuma!"

"Heh! I would love to see you try!" Haiga jeered.

"Guys, get Yuma and Tetsuo to the infirmary. Now!" Kotori told them. Shark and Takashi grabbed hold of Tetsuo's arms to drag him to the infirmary, while Taichi picked up Yuma and left as well. Cathy and Sei stayed behind. "Yuma… I'll defeat this Number for you! Duel Disk, set!" Kotori's D-Pad lay ready on her arm. "D-Gazer, set!" Her lens flashed orange.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh… Duel Disk, set!" Haiga pulled out a standard D-Gazer, placing it on his wrist. "D-Gazer, set!" The pink particles clouded around his left eye, changing his iris to the same pink and making it flash. Black tattoo lines spread out from the eye, forming a D-Gazer.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Prepare to fall sick, you healthy piece of scum!" Haiga jeered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Vile: Yuma and Tetsuo are down with No. 37 cancer (dang, Yin-Yang Yo-Yo rubbed off on me XD), and Kotori's stepped up to battle. What could Haiga hold to cause such sickness? Find out in the next chapter. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Make sure you go to the link of my profile and sign the petition, if you haven't already! Later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Hoo-wee! I've had a good day today, so what better way to close it than with Chapter 5 of Numbershot 37?**

**Yuma: Man, people really rallied after you told them about the petition link.**

**Vile: Of course they would! That's what makes them good viewers and authors: They care about the fate of this site!**

**Kaito: A group salute to them! *everyone salutes***

**Vile: And with that done, let's get into the chapter! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 5

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Haiga LP:4000**

"The first move is mine!" Haiga said, coughed twice after he said it. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Giant Germ, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a large, purple germ.

Giant Germ: Lv.2 DARK Fiend ATK:1000/DEF:100

"I place two cards facedown as well. Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card.

"Trap Card, **Perilous Poison Virus**, activate!" Haiga flipped one of his facedowns. His Giant Germ suddenly exploded, releasing a cloud of pink particles that began to cover the field.

"Nani?"

"Perilous Poison Virus allows me to Tribute one DARK Attribute monster with 1000 or less Attack Points. Then, for the next three of your turns, if either of us ever choose to Summon a monster that is not DARK Attribute, the Attack Points of my Tributed Germ, 1000, will be dealt to us as damage!"

Kotori flinched. _'Great. This is only gonna make things harder.'_ She looked at her hand, finding something she can use. "Amethyst Robin, Shoukan!" The black-and-white bird with the purple jewel head did an aerial flip and took the field.

**Amethyst Robin: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Amethyst Robin, attack Haiga directly!" The bird chirped and took to the air. Its jeweled head glowed, then it charged toward its opponent while cloaked in purple energy.

"Geh heh. Trap Card, **Attack Allergens**, activate! This card negates your attack instantly!" Pink particles surrounded the bird, causing it to slow down and begin hacking and coughing, landing on the ground. "And after that's done, I can Special Summon VIRUS Attribute monsters with total ATK equal to the damage I would've taken!"

"VIRUS Attribute?" Kotori, Cathy, and Sei gasped at once.

**"Bakana!"** Astral cried.

"Dark Allergen ni tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" Two odd germs formed on the field. They were black in color, the plasma within pulsating with a disgusting sound and being an eerie green.

**Dark Allergen x2: Lv.3 VIRUS Fiend ATK:800/DEF:0**

**"In spite of all my knowledge of Duels, I never knew VIRUS Attribute monsters even existed…"** Astral mused.

"I've never even heard of the VIRUS Attribute!" Kotori replied.

Haiga chuckled. "'Tis something unique to my Deck, graciously given to me by Number 37. Then again, it might catch on. And my Perilous Poison Virus's effect does not activate upon the Summoning of a VIRUS monster!"

Kotori cringed. "Darn it! This isn't good. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Haiga drew his card. "Magic Card, Monster Reborn, activate! This lets me re-Summon my Giant Germ!" The purple germ returned to the field. "Giant Germ, attack Amethyst Robin now!"

"Is he nuts?" Cathy cried as the germ moved toward its target. Despite being weakened, the purple-headed robin cloaked itself in energy and charged forward, destroying the germ. Haiga groaned.

**Haiga LP:3400**

"Rgh! Giant Germ no kouka hatusdo! If it ends up destroyed by battle, you take 500 points of damage!" He thrust out his hand, sending out a cloud of pink particles at Kotori. The three girls quickly covered their mouths and noses to keep themselves from breathing in the toxins.

**Kotori LP:3500**

"Also, I can Special Summon two more Giant Germs from my Deck in Attack Position!" Two more of the germs emerged onto the field. "I place two more cards facedown! Turn end!"

Kotori removed her hands from her mouth and nose when the cloud passed by. "I've gotta be careful. Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. _'All right!'_ "Battlestorm, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a humanoid purple-skinned male with red hair, but it had distinct talons for fingernails, and it had four black-feathered wings. "And for every Winged Beast monster I control, it gains 100 Attack Points!"

Battlestorm: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1900(originally 1700)/DEF:1000

"Keh, another one?" Haiga mused. "I should've come prepared to handle DARK monsters!"

"Amethyst Robin, attack one of those Dark Allergens!" The bird cloaked itself in purple energy and dove at the black-and-green germ.

"Egh! Trap Card, **Wicked Weakening Virus**, activate! I must Tribute two DARK monsters to utilize this card's effect, so my Giant Germs must bid us farewell!" The two germs merged into one before exploding into a cloud of purple particles that surrounded Haiga. The boy coughed and sneezed as a result, but he looked back up. "Until the end of your third turn after this card is activated, all Battle Damage is cut in half!" The purple-energy bird smashed through the germ, causing its plasma to splatter everywhere.

**Haiga LP:3000**

"Whatever works! Battlestorm, attack the other Dark Allergen!" The humanoid avian rushed forward, slicing the allergen with its claws, sending the plasma in different directions.

"Egh… Ah-choo, ah-choo!" Haiga reacted.

**Haiga LP:2450**

"Rgh… If you think I'm done, think again! Dark Allergen no kouka hatsudo! If it's ever destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 VIRUS Attribute monster from my Deck! Arawareyo, Scurvy Spitter and Gobblegut Germ!" Two more monsters emerged. One was a spider-like monster with cracked and rough yellow skin with orange blotches, yellow fluid dripping from its mouth. The other, however, was a large orange germ with blue plasma, two parts of which seemed to form blinking eyes. A slit was in its front, which opened like a large mouth.

**Scurvy Spitter: Lv.2 VIRUS Insect ATK:900/DEF:0**

**Gobblegut Germ: Lv.4 VIRUS Aqua ATK:1400/DEF:300**

"Ugh, not more viruses!" Sei complained.

"Get used to them, girl. The viruses that make my Deck have only one mission: Sicken anyone that dares approach me!" Haiga said.

"Then it's time I dealt them a vaccination!" Kotori said. "Atashi was Reberu Yon no Amethyst Robin to Battlestorm, Obarei!" Both her monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened in front of her, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan! Suki Joou Love!" She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"N-Numbers?" Haiga gasped. "You have them too?"

"Yes, and through their power, they'll defeat you!" Kotori replied.

"Bah! How foolish! Since your Number is not a DARK monster nor a VIRUS monster, my Perilous Poison Virus damage you for 1000 points!" Haiga unleashed another wave of his poison, making Kotori and the others react again.

**Kotori LP:2500**

Kotori shook and let out two coughs. "Kotori-chan!" Cathy and Sei cried.

"I… I'm all right! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Haiga drew his card. "Gobblegut Germ no kouka hatsudo! By banishing one DARK or VIRUS Attribute monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 VIRUS Attribute monster from my Deck!" Haiga's three Giant Germs emerged, but the orange germ opened its mouth/body and quickly gobbled them all up, chomping them up nosily before spitting out three balls of particles. The particles reformed into a third black germ with green plasma, a red germ with white plasma that had a crab-like shape, and a pinkish apparatus that seemed to store multiple germs.

**Dark Allergen: Lv.3 VIRUS Fiend ATK:800/DEF:0**

**Cancer Crusher: Lv.3 VIRUS Aqua ATK:1500/DEF:100**

**Pustule Pod: Lv.1 VIRUS Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

"His field is full!" Cathy cried. "But why? None of them have enough power to take on Kotori's Number!"

**Love ATK:2400**

Haiga grinned. "Those who want power… must be patient to get it! Trap Card, **Level Lock Virus**, activate! I must first release one DARK monster for the effect, but thankfully, Dark Allergen can count as a DARK monster for the effects of a Virus Spell or Trap Card!" The black germ swelled before exploding into a mass of orange particles that covered the field. "Now, until the end of your third turn after this card, all monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, of course, become the Level of the released monster, Level 3!"

**Scurvy Spitter: Lv.3**

**Gobblegut Germ: Lv.3**

**Pustule Pod: Lv.3**

"Scurvy Spitter no kouka hatusdo! Whenever I activate a Virus card, you take 800 points of damage!" The spider monster reared back before spitting out a wave of the yellow fluid from its mouth.

The fluid passed through Kotori, but some of it splashed over Love. **"Gross!"** She griped, looking at the slime on her before glaring at Scurvy Spitter. **"I'm not your spittoon, you stupid bug!"**

**Kotori LP:1700**

"Gah hah hah hah! Now you'll see my true power! Gobblegut Germ no kouka hatsudo! I banish all three Dark Allergens from my Graveyard!" The three black germs emerged, but were chomped up by the orange germ. "Leukemia Latcher san tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" Three orb-shaped green germs with pink plasma emerged, each of them having four spindly legs. _**(A/N: Sort of a Half-Life Headcrab rip-off.)**_ Oddly, they appeared on Kotori's side of the field.

**Leukemia Latcher x3: Lv.3 VIRUS Fiend ATK:1000/DEF:400**

"What the? Why are they on my field?" Kotori asked.

"It's Leukemia Latcher's effect. If I ever Special Summon them, I can Special Summon to your field instead of my own!" Haiga explained. "But now… the time has come to be truly sick!" A small tornado of pink particles swirled around him. He groaned, coughing and sneezing rapidly. "Boku wa Reberu San no *cough cough* wirisuzokusei (VIRUS Attribute) monsuta yon tai de, OBAREI!" All four of his monsters turned fully black before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and all four monsters sailed inside. "Yon tai no *ah-choo!* wirisuzokusei monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo! Nanbaazu *cough cough* Sanjuunana (Number 37)!"

The number "37" formed and flashed in pink, and in a dark area, multiple white spiky cells floated aimlessly. The cells began dividing, multiplying, some of them turning green, purple, pink, black, and blue. "There is no cure for this, the ultimate illness… Accept your fate as you are consumed by its cells!" The division became faster and faster until the white cells began to liquify, forming white cytoplasm. The other cells liquified as well, forming blotches in the cytoplasm. A transparent structure enclosed around the viral liquid, contorting it into an oval shape with a central space: A large zero. "Zero Passion… PANDEMIC!" Bulbs of the liquid began bulging off of it from the edges, a large one forming in the gap. In the central bulb, pink blotches sloshed around until they formed a liquid "37". The rest of the massive virus's liquid sloshed, bulbed, and popped as it floated there, orbited by four black Overlay Units.

From afar, piercing blue eyes watched the Duel. "Yes, that's it… Show her what you can do. Prove that this Number is no mere common cold!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards (all VIRUS monsters are DARK in OCG/TCG, and VIRUS is changed to DARK in their lores or removed if DARK is already in the lores)

Amethyst Robin  
Level 4 DARK Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Trap Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Dark Allergen  
Level 3 VIRUS Fiend  
ATK:800/DEF:0  
When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 VIRUS monster from your Deck. (OCG/TCG: Level 4 or below DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK in Defense Position) This card can be treated as a DARK monster for the activation of a "Virus" Trap Card.

Scurvy Spitter  
Level 2 VIRUS Insect  
ATK:900/DEF:0  
When a "Virus" Trap Card is activated: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Gobblegut Germ  
Level 4 VIRUS Aqua  
ATK:1400/DEF:300  
You can banish 1 DARK or VIRUS monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 VIRUS monster from your Deck. (OCG/TCG: Level 4 or below DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK)

Cancer Crusher  
Level 4 VIRUS Aqua  
ATK:1500/DEF:100  
If the total ATK of all monsters in your opponent's Graveyard is higher than the total ATK of all monsters in your Graveyard: Double this card's original ATK.

Pustule Pod  
Level 1 VIRUS Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
When this card is destroyed: Add 1 "Virus" Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Leukemia Latcher  
Level 3 VIRUS Fiend  
ATK:1000/DEF:400  
When you would Special Summon this card: You can Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field. (OCG/TCG: Cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster or an Xyz Material.)

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Attack Allergens  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate that attack. At the end of the Battle Phase: Special Summon VIRUS monsters (OCG/TCG: Level 4 or below DARK monsters) from your Deck with combined ATK equal to or less than the damage you would've taken from the negated attack.

Perilous Poison Virus  
Normal Trap Card  
Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card was activated: When a player Summons a non-DARK or non-VIRUS monster, they take damage equal to the Tributed monster's ATK.

Wicked Weakening Virus  
Normal Trap Card  
Tribute 2 DARK monsters you control. Until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card was activated: All Battle Damage is halved.

Level Lock Virus  
Normal Trap Card  
Tribute 1 DARK monster you control. Until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card was activated: All monsters on the field or in either player's hand or Graveyard have their Levels become the Level or the Tributed monster.

* * *

**Vile: The truly sickening Number has taken the field. Will Kotori be able to defeat it?**

**Cathy: Hey, why weren't there any stats for Number 37 at the end?**

**Vile: I'm saving that for Chapter 6. Giving you all a cliffhanger. XD**

**Yamoto: *giving a dark look***

**Vile: Jeez, at least I'll clear things up next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And here we are with the final chapter of Numbershot 37!**

**Yuma: So are you finally gonna get me *Ah-choo!* out of this?**

**Vile: Oh great, not you, too!**

**Kotori: Come on, Yuma. *drags a coughing Yuma away***

**Vile: *sighs* Someone gets these guys some medicine! At any rate, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition

Chapter 6

Kotori stood awed at the massive virus that floated before her, orbited by black Overlay Units. The AR read-out showed it was Summoned in Defense Mode.

**Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic: Rank 3 VIRUS Aqua/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 4 Overlay Units**

**"Zero points…?"** Astral breathed. **"But why?"**

Haiga let out a low chuckle. "It's time your monsters knew what it is like to be truly sick! Zero Passion Pandemic no kouka hatsudo!" One of the black units was absorbed into the center bulb of plasma.

**Number 34: 3 Overlay Units**

Four bulbs of the plasma detached from the edge of the massive virus, quickly being replaced by new ones. "And its effect, you may be wondering? Geh heh heh heh… All monsters you control are tagged with a Pandemic Counter!" The bulbs quickly shot forward, three of them, latching onto the three germs on Kotori's field.

Love could handle react before the germ latched onto her stomach. Her body suddenly felt weak, and white blotches appeared on her skin. **"N-Nanda…?"** Then, she shook and began coughing rapidly. **"A-Ah-choo!"** She fell to the ground, dropping her staff in the process.

"Mweh heh heh heh heh. The power of the Pandemic Counters saps anyone with them of 500 of their Attack Points." Haiga said.

**Leukemia Latcher x3 ATK:500 1 Pandemic Counter each**

**Love ATK:1900 1 Pandemic Counter**

"And not only that, they can't attack or leave the field, and their precious effects are negated! It's the ultimate virus, so you stand no chance now! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ngh… Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. A cough came from her. _'I can't get rid of that Number since Love can't attack.'_ She looked at her Number sadly, who was coughing harshly. _'And since Perilous Poison Virus is still in effect, I can't even Summon a monster in my hand without taking any damage. Looks like I have no choice.'_ "There's no moves I can make. Turn end."

"Now that three of your turns have passed since its activation, Perilous Poison Virus's effect now ends." Haiga stated, the cloud of pink particles blowing away from the field. "Also, Zero Passion Pandemic's effect activates, removing all Pandemic Counters from your monsters during the End Phase." The four while bulbs detached, splatting on the ground and jumping back into their virus spawner. The blotches on Love's skin vanished, but she didn't have the strength to get back up.

**Leukemia Latcher x3 ATK:1000 0 Pandemic Counters**

**Love ATK:2400 0 Pandemic Counters**

"And for every Pandemic Counter it removes by its effect, Zero Passion gains 500 Attack Points!" The plasma within the bulbs remerged with the germ, causing it to grow slightly larger.

**Number 37 ATK:2000**

"But your reprieve will not last long! Zero Passion Pandemic no kouka hatsudo! Tag her monsters with more Pandemic Counters!" Four more bulbs branched off and rushed forward, latching onto their targets. The white blotches stained Love's skin yet again.

**Number 37: 2 Overlay Units**

**Leukemia Latcher x3 ATK:500 1 Pandemic Counter each**

**Love ATK:1900 1 Pandemic Counter**

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh! Zero Passion Pandemic, unleash your new power! Attack one of those Leukemia Latchers!" Another Pandemic Counter bulged off of its host, but the plasma within turned red, and it began bubbling wildly. Then, it charged at one of Haiga's quadrupedal germs and impacting it, the plasma combusting in an explosion. The attacked germ, however, survived the explosion. "Yah hah hah hah!" Haiga unleashed another wave of Number 37's virus, this time knocking Kotori back.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, landing on the ground.

"Kotori-chan!" Cathy and Sei cried before the wave of sickening particles washed over them.

**Kotori LP:950**

Kotori struggled to get up, but her body began to feel weak. "…Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" She sneezed. She could hear Cathy and Sei also coughing and sneezing, though they sounded much worse off than her. The girl managed to get to her feet.

"Bakana. You should be out cold by now!" Haiga mused. He then remembered the Number she had. "Of course. Your Number must be undermining the sickening effect of Number 37. I'll have to rectify that ASAP. Turn end!"

Kotori wobbled, but steadied herself. "Atashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card. _'Love Shield Spell. That'll come in handy.'_ "*cough cough* I place one card facedown… Turn end."

"Normally my Wicked Weakening Virus would end here, but I think not. Trap Card, **Lingering Virus**, hatsudo! This lets me choose one Virus Trap Card in my Graveyard, like my Wicked Weakening Virus, and have its effect stay active for one more round! And the Pandemic Counters are removed from your monsters, returning them to Zero Passion for 500 Attack Points per Counter!" The blotches retreated to their host, causing it to grow even larger.

**Leukemia Latcher x3 ATK:1000 0 Pandemic Counters**

**Love ATK:2400 0 Pandemic Counters**

**Number 37 ATK:4000**

"4000… Attack Points…" Sei choked out before passing out.

"Sei-chan…" Cathy coughed. "Kotori-chan… Take him… down…" She also passed.

Haiga simply scoffed at them. "Boku no-"

"Hold on… Haiga…"

The boy looked at her. "What now?"

Kotori steadied herself and gave him a deadest look. "Answer me… Why do you hate healthy *cough* people? Why won't you let anyone treat or cure you? Why do you want them to be sick too?"

Haiga's expression was unreadable. "You wanna *cough* know why…?" He breathed. "I'll tell you why… Because I will not suffer the helpless fate of so many others!"

"Nani…?"

"For centuries, those who are sick were looked down upon, ridiculed, left for dead with no care." The ill boy explained. "I know this because while I did stay in bed and accept treatment, I read books that depicted this. As times advanced, methods of curing diseases were dismal. Do you know what the main method of treating a disease was, even during times of war?" After a second of silence, Haiga made a slicing motion across his left shoulder with his hand. "Amputation! They said 'screw it' and merely sliced body parts from their owners as if it was some kind of miracle solution! It was appalling!" He clenched his fist. "Even to this day, with all of our 'advances' in medical technology, sick people are still looked down upon, seen as weak, avoided, and discriminated against, leading them to experience pathetic ends! Well, I, for one, refuse to accept an end such as this! I will not my illness control my life! I will prove to the world that I am strong despite my condition! And I will prove this to others who think themselves stronger than me by inflicting my illness to them, showing them who is truly strong!"

"You're wrong, Haiga!" Kotori gasped out. "It's true that attitudes were like that in the past… but everything has changed! Those who are sick have the concern of everyone who cares about them, even people who don't know them, and doctors tend to them every day, searching for ways to cure them! No one thinks of them as weak. *Ah-choo!* It's not their fault!"

Haiga's eyes were slightly wide, but he narrowed them again. "Regardless of how attitudes have changed… Mine shall not! Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Zero Passion Pandemic, attack Number 13 and end this Duel!" Another Pandemic Counter pinched off, turned red, and dashed forward, burning into a fireball during its path.

"Continuous Trap… **Love Shield Spell**, hatsudo! This lets me *cough* use one of Love's Overlay Units… to negate your attack!" Love got the strength to stand up and grab her staff, absorbing one of her Overlay Units. She twirled her staff and formed an amethyst barrier, deflecting the burning germ.

**Love: 1 Overlay Unit**

Haiga's eye twitched. "I'm sick of this… Magic Card, **Virus Twister**, hatsudo! For every VIRUS monster I banish from my Graveyard, I can destroy one Magic or Trap Card you control!" Haiga removed Gobblegut Germ and Cancer Crusher, and germs emerged, devouring Love Shield Spell and one of Kotori's facedowns. "You are helpless now. Zero Passion Pandemic no kouka hatsudo!" More virus blobs fired toward Kotori's monsters.

"Trap Card, **Disruption Gale**, hatsudo! By banishing 1 Winged Beast *cough* monster from my Graveyard… I can negate the activation of a monster effect!" She banished her Amethyst Robin, and a gust of wind blew away the Pandemic Counters.

"Bakana… my Pandemic Counters have been blocked? Curse you… Turn end!"

**"Kotori… are you all right?"** Astral asked.

Kotori panted heavily. "I will be… but this is my last turn. Atashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card. Upon seeing it, she smiled weakly. "I… did it…"

"Nani?" Haiga wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"Since the Pandemic Counters aren't here… I can use Haiga's monsters! Atashi wa Reberu San no Leukemia Latcher ni tai de… Obarei!" Two of the Leukemia Latchers turned fully black before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… *cough cough* Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "17" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Junana (Number 17): Revise Dragon!" The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, its blue Overlay Units circling its head.

Number 17: Revise Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

"Another one?" Haiga wondered.

"Revise Dragon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 500 Attack Points!" The dragon chomped down on one of its Overlay Units.

Revise Dragon ATK:2500

"Now… Magic Card, Riryoku, hatsudo!"

"Riryoku?" Haiga cried.

"Riryoku takes half of Zero Passion Pandemic's power and gives it to a monster I choose, like Revise Dragon!" A green aura covered the virus, causing it to shrink. The aura then transferred to the dragon, causing it to roar.

**Number 37 ATK:2000**

Number 17 ATK:4500

"Shimata!" Haiga yelled.

"Even Wicked Weakening Virus's effect won't save you here! Revise Dragon, attack Zero Passion Pandemic! Vice… STREAM!" The dragon's head reared back before it expelled a burst of blue and purple energy, tearing through the germ and incinerating its cytoplasm.

"N-N-No!" Haiga cried.

**Haiga LP:1200**

"Now… for the finish! Suki Joou Love, attack Haiga directly! Love… Staff… BLAST!" The mage twirled her staff before letting out a battle yell and firing the amethyst beam, impacting Haiga and sending him backwards.

"NWAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled before landing on the ground.

**Kotori LP:950**

**Haiga LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality faded along with the monsters. Kotori let out a deep breath. "I did it…"

Astral extended his hand, and Haiga groaned before the card came out of him, the "37" flashing on his neck before vanishing. The card floated to Astral, who grabbed it. **"A Number with the power to make people sick… How insidious."** Then, the card glowed pink, as did Kotori, Cathy, and Sei, and streams of pink particles came out of them, absorbed into the card. Other streams of particles came from the school building, also being absorbed until all the particles were gone. **"Nani?"**

Kotori shook her head and blinked a couple times before trying to move. She sniffed through her nose and found it clear. "I'm… better?"

Then, Cathy and Sei groaned as they finally got up. She realized their condition and smiled. "I… I'm not sick anymore!" Cathy said.

"Me neither!" Sei chirped. "Kotori did it!"

Kotori giggled. "Wait, if we got better… the others must've recovered, too! Let's go see!"

"What about him?" Astral asked, pointing at the downed Haiga.

Kotori looked at the boy sadly. "We should take him with us."

*At the Infirmary*

The three girls and their passenger (carried by Cathy) entered the infirmary and were greeted with a good sight: Everyone had recovered from the sickness, and most of them were on their feet. Some of the kids were being checked by staff. Hikaya and Tokunosuke were hugging each other happily, and Yuma, Tetsuo, and Sachi were up and going. The three of them saw them and smiled, running over to them. "Way to go, Kotori!" Yuma chirped as the two of them hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Yuma!" Kotori said.

"Haiga!" Eiko's voice rang out. Everyone turned and saw the nurse enter the room. Cathy handed her the sick boy. "Is… Is he all right?"

"He should be." Kotori said. "He was the one causing the sickness… but it was because he was controlled by a Number card. Get him to his bed and check on him." Eiko nodded.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Haiga was in his bed, some tests being run. His condition had not been accelerated in any way, so he would be fine. "He's a trooper… he didn't want his life controlled by his illness." Kotori said sadly. Eiko nodded in understanding.

Then, Haiga's eyes shook. A small drop of water came from one: A tear. His eyes opened, showing a sad look. "Haiga…?" Eiko asked.

"Eiko… Everyone... Gomen-nasai…" The boy said, closing his eyes. "I can't apologize enough for how rude I was to you..." He looked away sadly. "I saw how history treated us sickly people… I didn't want that to be me… But now I realize: Ways have changed. People would give their own lives to have some of us be cured. Some even resort to crime to get treatment for others. …I've been such an ass… I wouldn't be surprised if you held it against me."

"I couldn't hold it against you, Haiga." Eiko said.

"H-Huh…?" The boy asked, looking back at her with confusion.

"Anyone would want to be able to live their lives… Sick or not. I understand why you were rude. Why do you think I still stuck by you and tried to treat you?" Haiga blinked. "A nurse's duty is to protect and help their patient, regardless of the circumstances. I lost my little brother to your condition… So I decided I would not let you die from it. You remind me of him."

"I had no idea…" Haiga said, allowing himself a small smile. "Arigatou, Eiko… Arigatou for not giving up on me." Eiko smiled. Haiga then looked at Kotori and the others. "And arigatou to you… for getting that Number out of me, and showing me that I was wrong."

Kotori smiled. "You're welcome, Haiga. You should get some rest. You've had a rough day." The ill boy nodded before closing his eyes, allowing himself to sleep.

Astral watched from above. **"Such an unfortunate victims of the Numbers… a plague worse than any virus."**

*Elsewhere*

A figure walked away from the school, clutching his sunglasses in his hand. His piercing blue eyes twitched as he growled, inadvertently crushing his glasses. "That does it…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards (VIRUS monsters are DARK in OCG/TCG)

Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic  
Rank 3 VIRUS Aqua/Xyz  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
4 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Place 1 Pandemic Counter on every face-up monster your opponent controls. You can only use this effect during your Main Phase 1. A monster with a Pandemic Counter loses 500 ATK, cannot attack or leave the field, and its effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed while there is a Pandemic Counter(s) on the field. During your opponent's next End Phase: Remove all Pandemic Counters from the field. This card gains 500 ATK for each Pandemic Counter removed by this effect.

Virus Twister  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish any number of VIRUS monsters (OCG/TCG: Level 4 or lower DARK monsters with 1500 or less ATK) from your Graveyard. Destroy Spell and Trap Cards on the field for each banished monster.

Lingering Virus  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. Target 1 "Virus" Trap Card in your Graveyard whose effect would expire during the end of this turn: Its effect does not expire until the end of your opponent's next turn.

Love Shield Spell (Paradise Shield in TCG)  
Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a "Number 13: Devoted Empress Love". When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control; negate the attack.

* * *

**Vile: And that finishes up another Numbershot!**

**Tokunosuke: *counting up something* Hey! That makes your tenth completed Numbershot, Ura!**

**Takashi: Really? Way to go, Vile!**

**Spade: You've definitely come far since you started in ZEXAL!**

**Vile: Man, I had no idea I was this far! This calls for a special treat for my viewers! My next work is a Numbershot that I've been looking forward to writing, so expect it to be one epic son of a Numbershot! (See what I did there? XD) If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
